


Races and hot cocoa prizes

by Rainingcatsanddogs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is mentioned but not actively in the fic, M/M, ski resort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingcatsanddogs/pseuds/Rainingcatsanddogs
Summary: Lance was ready to spend his day skiing with his friends, but when Pidge ditches him at the lift and the asshole with a mullet next to him claims his snowboard is better than Lance’s skis, he just has to race the guy and show which is better, right?AKA: Romeo and Juliet except with skis and snowboards





	

Winter break was one of Lance’s favorite times of the year. Not only did he get a break from school, but he could also spend time with his family and friends during his time off.

One of his favorite things to do? Skiing. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance had a tradition of going skiing every year; Pidge and him would go out to the mountain while Hunk preferred to stay in the town. Occasionally they’d get Hunk to come up with them but the two hadn’t been able to get their friend comfortable with more than the slopes meant for younger kids.

“Lance hurry up! If we want to sit together you’ve got at move faster” Pidge shouted from a good yard in front of Lance.

“Or maybe _you_ could try slowing down!” Lance argued, out of breath.

Either Pidge didn’t hear him or chose to ignore Lance’s complaints because they hurried on ahead not bothering to look back Lance.

“Wait!” Lance yelled while attempting to run towards the lift in his skis. Reasonably, he fell flat on his face. Distantly, Pidge’s laughter could be heard as they reached the lift and got on. Lance cursed to himself and slowing got back up, trudging over to the carrier.

He quickly got onto the lifts chair and glared ahead of him, hoping somehow it would reach his betrayer of a friend. Lance didn’t look when someone took the seat next to him and they took off.

Lance had to admit, the lift ride, albeit beautiful in its scenery, always bored him. He preferred the rush of adrenaline he got when sliding down the slopes and got bored easily, he’d normally chat with his friends while the went up but _someone_ had to leave him behind. So, in a state of needing any form of entertainment, Lance turned to the person he was seated next to.

The boy had a mullet. A black mullet that, although looked silky smooth and well maintained, was still a mullet. Lance couldn’t decide what was worse, his haircut or the bright red snow jacket he wore. Either way, Lance couldn’t help but scoff when he saw the snowboard dangling from his foot.

“You know, if I kicked hard enough, I could send your snowboard flying.”

The mullet-head glanced at him, “If I kicked you hard enough you’d probably fall off too.” He deadpanned.

“Would not!” Lance retorted.

“Wanna try?”

Lance glared at him while scooting as far away from the guy as the tight seating would allow hm.

“Snowboarding isn’t even that good of a sport.” Lance uttered.

“It’s way cooler than you skis. Only little kids use those anymore.”

“Hey! Skis are not to be messed with! They are old and the best way to get around on snow.”

“Are not. You can do so many more tricks on snowboards than skis.”

“Yeah but you’ve got way more common types of injury.”

“Like being at risk of ankle and wrist injuries are any worse than knee injuries.” The guy said, “Plus, you can’t go as fast.”

“Not true!” Lance interjected, “If anything, skis are faster than snowboards, we’ve got less bulk.”

“Yeah, but that means you have less surface to ride on, plus having your feet separated like that will make you more likely to spread apart.” The mullet man argued.

“Do you want to fight? Let’s go! Whoever makes it down that slope over there,” Lance pointed over The guy to their left as their lift came to a slow, “Wins.”

“You’re on.” The guy said Fiercely.

__________________

In hindsight, maybe picking the second to steepest slope wasn’t Lance’s best idea. While the guy looked at the slope with unfiltered determination in his eyes, Lance felt butterflies twirling in his stomach. Briefly, Lance worries Hunk might have worn off on him but before that thought can progress much further the guy says.

“So what are the rules?”

“Rules?” Lance questions, “I just kinda thought we’d see who got down to the bottom of the slope first and that’d be our winner.”  
            “Yeah, but what about tricks? What about prizes? What do I get when I win?”

“First of all, _If_ you win, and second, no tricks. I don’t know about the prizes, though.”

“How about the loser has to buy the winner a hot chocolate? Or any other hot drink for that matter.” The guy suggested.

Lance nodded, butterflies left at the prospect of a nice hot cocoa he didn’t have to pay for. With that, Lance counted off before they both hit the slope.

__________________

The race had just started and already it was intense. The two were neck and neck at first before the guy pulled ahead. Lance grumbled and pumped with his poles in an attempt to get ahead. Halfway down the slope, Lance pushed in front of the guy with a yell of victory and a “Take that, Mullet Head!” The guy yelled something back but Lance couldn’t hear him.

The guy managed to catch up just before they reached the finish line but suddenly lost his balance and fell. He tried to get back up before Lance could get too far past but Lance pushed further ahead and finished the race; Laughing the entire time he crossed.

The guy grumbled as he tried to stand up and start his momentum again, Lance whooped and danced as the guy made his way to him.

“Take that! Guess who’s gonna get a free hot cocoa?” Lance teased.

“Shut up! The only reason you won was because I lost my balance.”

“Yeah right, you just can’t handle the fact that someone beat you in a pair of skis.”

The guy shoved Lance in his shoulder and Lance hit the ground with a thud.

“What the hell man?” Lance yelled.

“Now we’re even.” The guy said bluntly.

Lance looked at blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter again.

“Guess so, now help me up” Lance reached out his hand and the dark haired man helped him up. “The names Lance, by the way.”

“Keith.”

Keith huh? Lance looked into Keith’s eyes, they were a deep blue, nearly indigo and Lance thought maybe his eyes made up for his atrocious hairstyle. Even that wasn’t so bad up close.

“Well, Keith looks like you owe me a hot cocoa,” Lance remarked.

“Yeah,” Keith smiled gently, “and a rematch.”

Lance thinks he wouldn’t mind a rematch with Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not trust any of the stuff I say about skiing and snowboarding I have never done either and all I did was a 10-minute research session  
> don't trust me friends
> 
> This is my first fic and it's klance trashhhh bless
> 
> This adorable AU was created by SilentlyScrolling on tumblr so check them out!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated ! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
